My favourite Teacher
by vain-princess
Summary: James POV - his thoughts about his favourite teacher...a certain redhead who goes by the name of Lily...RR please[mild depression warning]


**My favourite Teacher**

**Summary - **James POV - his thoughts about his favourite teacher...a certain redhead who goes by the name of Lily...R/R please

**Author's Note - **AU i guess...My best friend Mandy helped me a lot a lot a lot with this! She thins it's good enough to post so here it is...Oh and Thanks loads to you Mandy!!:) Uhmm, i guess that's all. Read and Review.

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing I guess, except what you don't recognise...

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lily Evans...

Miss Know-it-all... Always the top in every class. Always the teacher's pet. I used to say that I hated her. Hell, I don't.

Her name keeps haunting me...Everywhere I go, it's her...I turn round the corridor, and there she is...I'm eating in the Great Hall, I can hear her crystalline laugh...I'm in the library and I see her...I'm _sleeping_ and I see her face...

You can't keep doing this to me Evans!!

Stop, I want you to stop it...Stop being so bright and beautiful...Stop calling my name the way you do...Stop making me shiver each time you touch me...Stop coming into my dreams at night...Stop saying you're glad that we're friends.

Because then, I realise that I'm not happy about it. I say I'm happy to be your friend too, but I'm not. I want more.

I want you to see me the way you see _him_, Lily. You say you love me like your friend, your brother... that there's no one above me.

But that's untrue, we both know it, but I say nothing. We both know that there _is_ someone above me. His name?

Amos Diggory.

He's the one who's so very high above me. He is the one who has your heart as a very treasured possession.

While he offers you roses and you smile taking them, you don't see that you're throwing the thorns on me.

While all you do is laugh, you can't see that I'm mourning...

While you're seeing life in pink, I'm seeing blue...

He is the one who haunts your dreams while you haunt mine.

He is the one you love while I'm loving you.

I'm happy to see you happy. But this selfish part of me is screaming for you. I keep wishing every night that you'd be mine and I keep waking up everyday with the hope to see that my wish has been granted...Only to see you in his arms again...

I'm so happy I met you though... We came far from being enemies to becoming friends and now, we're almost inseparable. Along with Sirius and the others, you are one of the best things that ever happened to me in my pitiful life. You've succeeded in breaking through the core of the Mischief-Maker and brought out the best of me. That part of me I swore that noone would ever see.

In some way, I'm glad it's you who found me when I was lost. I'm glad your road met mine somewhere along the way.

I'll never get enough of you, Lily. Because each time I'm with you, I learn something new. You never cease to surprise me, I guess that's why I like being with you.

You've taught me so many things, you've made me actually _appreciate_ Charms classes and today, we're in a tight race for the top place in class. I'll always remember those days when you helped me with my homework, teaching me the best you could on how to do this and achieve that.

Thanks for all this. Thanks for those Sunday lessons you gave me when you could as well have been enjoying the sun outside with Amos. Thanks for all those sleepless nights you stayed up with me to keep me company.

But the ultimate lesson you gave me, was on how to love. It was not on one particular day or during one particular lesson. But I guess that since the very first day, that's all you've been teaching me.

Thanks to you, I now know what true, pure love is. I've learnt how to love you... and I've acknowledged this that by seeing how much pain it caused me to see you with him.

I'll never love anyone else Lily, simply because you're the only one I was meant to love. And Amos may be the only one you were meant to love too. It hurts deep inside, so I try to forget you. But I can't...

You're the know-it-all here, right? _You_ are the one who taught me how to love.

I'm waiting for my next lesson, Evans.

I'm waiting for the time you'll teach me how to stop.


End file.
